


Those Slow Mornings

by ChuuCharm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuCharm/pseuds/ChuuCharm
Summary: Experimental self-insert fic just caues it seems fun, it's real fun to write.Nsfw, smutpossible errors because no beta writer





	Those Slow Mornings

The small buzzing of your alarm woke you up, being a light sleeper it only took a few seconds before you reached over and found your phone vibrating, laying right next to your pillow. Your eyes open and morning sunlight hits your face through the window, the sun gently warming you as you turn the alarm off. Your arms reach up to stretch, sitting up while you let a soft yawn escape you, it’s then you realize you still have two arms wrapped around your torso that make it a bit hard to move around. Smiling you turn around and look down, a cute soft sleeping face with two eyes closed, he’s still asleep. 

You move your body towards him, moving slow to make sure you don’t wake him, although he was quite a deep sleeper when he felt relaxed. Reaching out with your hand you place it on his head, softly caressing his soft silver hair, so much softer than it looks. Running your hand through it you think about all those times you’d tease him, ruffling it, playing with it and messing it up which causes him to make the cutest little pout - you enjoy that a lot. You let your hand gently brush his hair a bit more before leaning close to give him a kiss on the cheek.

A small shift on the bed as you move away from his side and sit on your knees in front of him, admiring his soft sleeping form as your hand gives his chest soft loving pets. He sleeps shirtless, which is good for you, you get to sleep in the t-shirt he usually wears that day, it always smells just like him. It also lets you get to admire his naked chest and cute stomach, his abs showing nicely along with his milky pale skin. Your hand slowly moves from his chest down to his stomach in a slow circular petting motion, enjoying his soft skin under your palm and fingers the entire time.

You can’t help but let out a soft giggle as he turns slightly in his sleep as your fingers dance over his soft skin, he’s ticklish, something a lot of people don’t know and you can’t help but enjoy teasing him like that too. His head turns to the other side as you start to pull the covers the rest of the way down to show off his lower body, his legs are slender and just as soft as the rest of him, you can’t help but notice his light blue boxer-briefs tented visibly.

You bite your lip a bit at the sight, your fingers now playing with the waistband of his underwear, looking back up at his face a moment to make sure he’s still asleep. He is, and you finally move your hand down.. brushing against the soft fabric until you feel his hard length. You’re startled a moment as he gives the cutest little moan in his sleep, his head turning again, but he’s still asleep. Your heart beats a bit faster, you’re not scared of getting caught, you’re just caught up in how adorable your boyfriend is when he’s asleep.

It’s so cute the way boys wake up like this, honestly it wasn’t the first time you played with him when he was asleep, it was just too fun to pass up sometimes and a great way to wake him up. Your palm presses into the tented fabric, pressing against his shaft, he lets out another soft moan. Sure Killua was adorable when he was just asleep, but he was even more adorable when you pleasured him, it was so evident as you palmed him through his underwear.

Killua’s cheeks began to show a soft blush and you could see a small dark wet spot appearing through the fabric of his boxer-briefs where the tip started to leak pre-cum, you used your thumb to press against the tip through the soft fabric, his body shifted again and he let out a louder groan as you did your best to get him to leak more pre-cum. He’d probably act all pouty again when he realizes you made his underwear all sticky, it was just too fun to help yourself.

You lean down close to his stomach, giving him a kiss right above his belly button, moving lower until your check rest against the bulge in his underwear. You rub your cheek against the tented fabric lovingly, you can feel it’s heat through the thin layer separating it from your gentle rubbing and petting and you can’t help but give the tip a kiss through the blue fabric. Suddenly you go completely still when a hand reaches down and places itself on the top of your head, gently petting a moment before a voice speaks softly “good morning” it sounds sleepy, Killua just woke up, your eyes look up towards him and meet gentle blue ones.

Killua’s smiling down at you, his cheeks definitely painted with a soft tinge of pink from a cute blush, his hand moving through your hair as you smile back at him. “Morning” you say as your reach up and pull his hand down so you can kiss his palm, he leans forward to place a kiss right on your forehead. “What’re you doing” he can’t help but give a soft laugh as he ask, you give a happy smile back as you let you let your cheek rub against his length again. “Just waking my boyfriend up” you place another kiss to the leaking tip through the now wet fabric, he lets out heated groan before falling back against his pillows.

That was probably enough teasing, he was awake now, and you didn’t want him to end up cumming inside his underwear. Your fingers move into the white elastic waistband before pulling it down, your eyes widening just slightly as his hard length emerges with a small twitch, hard and glistening with pre-cum making the light pink head shine. You give it another kiss, this time nothings in the way, his hot tip pressing against your soft lips. “I Love you, Killu” you whisper before taking him into your mouth.

He lets out the loudest groan yet, his hips pushing off the bed a little, enough that you can slide your right hand under his cute butt, your other wrapped around the hard base of his shaft as you suck on his head lovingly. “I’m gonna cum” he moans out making your heart beat hard again, he’s so cute, all that teasing in his sleep really did a number on the poor boy. You let his head slip out of your mouth as you look back up, he’s leaned over again to look at you, you give his cute butt a soft playful squeeze as you start to rub his length up and down in a fast motion to finish him off.

He’s looking at you with half-lidded eyes and you can hear his breathing strain a bit, he’s definitely on the edge, you know how much your boyfriend likes to see your flushed face covered in his warm seed and you have no problem obliging. He gives one final moan, you can feel his shaft start a series of strong twitches under your fingers, just a second later you can feel hot sticky strands of his cum start to cover your cheeks, chin, and lips.

As he cums Killua can’t help but let out a cute series of grunts, falling back against the bed again, your face is covered in pearly white stripes of your boyfriends essence. His member leaks a tiny bit more, already starting to soften as you give it one more loving squeeze, letting go so you can lift the large shirt he lets you sleep in and use it to wipe your face clean. After cleaning yourself up you move up by his side once again, one of your hands laying on his chest so you pet him as he regains his breath and recovers from his orgasm.

“You’re so cute” he says in a loving tone, taking the shirt from you as he helps clean just a few traces of his seed you hadn't been able to get, right after he’s done cleaning you he pushes you against the bed with gentle hands, moving himself so that he’s positioned over you now. “I really love waking you up like that” you admit, now you’re the one blushing, he leans down to place a kiss on your lips. “I really love it too, and I love you” he says, giving you a kiss to your cheek as well before he starts to leave a trail of kisses down your neck.

He gives a playful little nibble to your neck making you let out a sudden gasp, the skins really sensitive there, he licks the spot right after before continuing down your shoulders and your chest with little kisses and a few licks as he enjoys the goosebumps he manages to create on your sensitive skin. One of his arms was draped over your shoulders, keeping you close, his other hand had trailed lower and lower without you realizing until suddenly you felt his palm press against your heat through your panties.

You look down, seeing him looking back up at you as he rest his head on your chest a moment, he’s grinning cutely which just makes you blush more since you can’t help but roll your hips forward into his hand as he presses it against your most sensitive area, now he’s the one teasing you through your underwear as he kisses the area between your breasts. He continues to push his palm against you, now you’ve started a slow but deliberate rocking motion, your hips moving back and forth slowly as he his pets become a little faster, making you wetter through the thin fabric of your panties which showed as a small but growing stain.

“you’re wet” his voice is teasing and proud, you let out a prolonged groan while you say his name “Killuaa..” you move your head to the side so he can’t see your embarrassing expressions as he starts to kiss your left breast. He licks your sensitive nipple, teasing you more as your breathing becomes faster, your heart racing as you practically hump his palm. Your eyes are shut now, just relaxed and completely at the mercy of your boyfriend as he pleasures you, his hand slips into your underwear now as he rubs three fingers against your swollen lips.

Killua’s happy grin never leaves his face, even with a blush still sitting comfortable on his cheeks, still he's unable to hide the sense of pride he gets from being able to make you lose control, making you let out adorable noises and making your body wither in pleasure against the soft bedsheets. It makes him happy hearing your cute noises as he starts to suck on your nipple knowing how sensitive it is when you’re aroused. A thumb caresses and teases your clit, becoming slick thanks to your aroused state, your left arm that's been wrapped around Killua’s shoulders moves down a little lower to gently rub his back, your right hand just gripping the pillow as you start to whimper.

He know’s just the right ways to push you towards the edge too, both of you having a habit of teasing one another til it's almost frustrating. You're quickly starting to feel yourself edging closer and closer, it doesn’t help that you’d been aroused so much already from having fun with the cute sleeping boy just a little bit ago. Two fingers slowly start to move past your lips, moving in just a little before pulling out, then ever so slowly moving back in in a repeated pattern - going a little deeper each time. Killua quickly starts to kiss his way back up your chest and neck as a thumb also continues it's little circular motions against your clit as warm fingers move inside you, able to tell by your whimpers and soft whines that you’re close.

“You’re so cute when you make those noises, you’re really turned on, huh?” he smiles as he watches your aroused expressions, your hips rocking up and down as he enjoys pleasuring the one he loves the most. Killua’s eyes trail up and down your body, drinking in the sight of you as you start to shake and spasm, he can feel his fingers become drenched inside your heat as you cum. “So cute” he says again, his voice lower, happy that he's able to watch you ride out your orgasm right next to him.

It rocks your body and your mouth is left agape a few moments even after you start to come down from the powerful explosion of pleasure that moved over you, his fingers have left you but he continues to pet your wet arousal, giving you a series of kisses to your chin and cheek before letting his body rest against the bed again. “I kinda just wanna sleep some more now” he jokes, although you know he’s also half serious, you can’t argue as his arms more to wrap around you again. 

“Just a little longer” you sigh, a smile on your face, feeling so relaxed as your back presses against Killua’s torso. Maybe sleeping in wasn’t so bad, it was the weekend after all, these are precious moments that you wish could last forever.


End file.
